One aspect of the invention relates to a pump device comprising i. an impeller; ii. a pump housing which at least partly surrounds an interior region and has an inlet and an outlet, wherein the impeller is provided in the interior region of the pump housing; wherein the wall of the pump housing has at least one first subregion and at least two further subregions in at least one plane (Q) perpendicular to the longitudinal extension of the pump housing; wherein the at least one first subregion comprises at least one nonmagnetic material, wherein the further subregions each comprise at least one ferromagnetic material, wherein each further subregion is adjacent to at least one first subregion in the plane (Q) and wherein the at least one first subregion and the further subregions are connected to one another in a material-fitting manner. One aspect of the invention further relates to a housing which comprises the features described for the pump housing.
One aspect of the invention also relates to a process for producing a pump housing, which comprises the steps: a. provision of a first material; b. provision of a further material; c. formation of a pump housing precursor, wherein at least one first subregion of the pump housing is made of the first material and wherein at least two further subregions of the pump housing are made of the further material; and d. treatment of the pump housing precursor at a temperature of at least 300° C.
Pump devices having rotors or impellers are known. Some pump devices have a pump housing in the form of a tube as transport section for a fluid to be pumped. An impeller which, for example, is driven by a motor located outside the transport section by means of a drive shaft is frequently located therein. The pump housing is fastened by means of one or more holding elements to the pump device. This type of attachment can have various disadvantages. Firstly, an additional working step is required for attaching the holder. This increases production costs and is inefficient in terms of resources. Furthermore, the connection between the pump housing and the holder is not without tension as a result of the method of production or because of the connecting means used, e.g. screws or rivets. This is due to the fact that materials different from those of the pump housing are usually selected for the holders and/or connecting means. Due to these tensions, the connections of the holder to the pump housing deteriorate over time. In addition, it is extremely important for space to be saved, especially for very small pumps. This applies particularly to pumps which are to be implanted in a body. A space-saving construction is more difficult to realize for pumps having many individual parts than in the case of a pump having a smaller number of individual parts.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to at least partly overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.